


【DmC||mDmV】SHIZUNDE/调和

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 教廷AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 重生带来了但丁的爱情，同时也带来了维吉尔。





	【DmC||mDmV】SHIZUNDE/调和

**Author's Note:**

> 点文，mD失忆并被mds忽悠养大为前提，想试试看说个完全不同背景下的故事  
> 教廷au，接上文【DmC||mDmV】EXEC（）/转录  
> 很病，OOC到没朋友，请谨慎阅读

0  
雨天，滴滴答答的屋檐。  
沸反盈天的街道臭气熏天，但丁沉默地抱着大剑亦步亦趋地跟随着同行者。  
好饿、好饿、好饿。  
他浑浑噩噩的大脑里满是如此的念头。  
于是他的同行者发出了古怪地笑声——  
开饭了，但丁。  
它如此说道。

1  
不如说些过去的事情吧。  
维吉尔坐在石头上静静地说——兴许，这能帮你想起一点什么来，兄弟。  
但丁想要咆哮，可声音却和牙齿一块儿滚了一地——没办法，那白色的王八蛋下手太过毒辣，不等他反击就用剑彻底毁掉了他的下颚、骨骼戳出皮肉，鲜血和口水混到一块儿落到地上。好吧，此时此刻，哪怕是路边的小狗也能轻易取他性命。  
别这么看着我，兄弟，你会叫我伤心的。但丁。  
说着，维吉尔叹了口气。  
你被恶魔利用太久了，不过没关系，一切都会好起来了，啊，说到这儿，不妨从母亲开始说吧？你总该记得她吧，她总是偏爱你，若你已对她毫无印象，那我可真要生气了。但丁。  
在句末时，他总会加上一句但丁，像是一个句号，又像是一种嘲弄。  
但丁憎恨他这假装慈爱的声音，他更讨厌他眼里所谓的柔情蜜意，只是一切都太晚了——他应该更早一些，像是蒙德斯交代的那样，在他察觉之前就绞死他、砍断他的脖子、刺穿他的肚皮而后把他扔进大火，直到烧成灰烬。  
维吉尔。他带着怒火默念这个名字，而就在此时，他听见耳边传来细小的声响。  
他转动眼珠，发现松软的泥土被打成了泥泞而卑屈的模样——啊啊，原来是下雨了啊。

和维吉尔相遇也是在一个雨天。  
拿着圣经的男人坐在昏昏暗暗的船舱里，身边围坐着几个人，他的声音在他们尖锐的笑声里有点模糊，但丁甚至完全听不清他到底在说些什么。  
有什么好笑的。他烦躁地想，人类总是这样，又吵又闹，要想办法让他们保持一会儿安静还不如指望那些崇拜叛徒斯巴达的呆瓜魔族可以明白到底什么才值得崇拜。  
——都是些没救的玩意儿。  
但丁凉凉地又瞥了他们一眼，视线却被人群中间那白色男人胸前的银色十字架吸引了。十字架？真可笑，他有些念头没看见过这小玩意儿了，说实话，他一直都不太理解，人类难道是发自真心地相信十字架能给他们提供庇护和帮助吗？  
别傻了，真正的恶魔可不怕这些，教会这群白痴倒不如把这玩意儿融了去铸子弹。  
真是可悲啊，只会玩些自我欺骗的手段。不过真要仔细想想——这一小块劣质银不管是被做成十字架还是子弹，其实都没有什么分别——就凭眼前这软弱的神父模样的男人，哪怕给他世上最纯净神圣的圣水，也绝没可能对自己造成分毫伤害。  
毕竟，他可是魔界之主蒙德斯最得意的徒弟和养子。放眼人魔两界，除了蒙德斯之外，恐怕上哪儿都不可能找着比他更擅长猎杀驱魔人的存在了。  
“先生，下午好。”人群中的男人突然抬高音量。面孔朝着但丁。  
他是在对自己说话。  
但丁皱着眉头想，见鬼，他干嘛要对自己说话？难道他这张杀人的脸上写着什么“欢迎交友”的狗屎口号吗？  
但丁忍不住向他投去了一个阴恻恻的眼神，可男人却似乎并不介意，他的脸上甚至还有个平静的笑容。接着，围绕着他的人也纷纷转过头来了，他们的脸上写着好奇，可转瞬之间又变成了惊讶的嫌恶——怎么会有人穿得如此破烂又不成体统？但丁几乎都能帮他们把心里的那些嘲弄念出来了——看看这流浪狗，他到底是怎么混上这艘船的？  
瞧瞧，人类就是这种生物、没用的东西，欺软怕硬又嫌贫爱富。  
想到这儿，但丁忍不住朝着地面吐了口唾沫。那些看客们之中有人发出了低低的惊叫，唯独中央的白色男人还是面不改色，他的眼里甚至还有一丝奇异的慈爱。  
“小神父，如果你不想惹上麻烦，最好就当看不见我。”  
说完，他推门离开了船舱。

外头是一片白光，炫目而苍白，落在水面上，倒像是一捧捧灰尘。  
人间和魔界太不一样了，太多太多的杂质在此中沉沉浮浮，一切都让但丁感到闷闷不乐——可他必须完成蒙德斯的吩咐——杀死叛徒。  
真是奇怪，有恶魔竟然会喜欢人类，这些叽叽喳喳又势利眼的物种到底有哪里好了？要但丁来说，虽然人间有数不清的好看妞儿，可他还是喜欢魔界——是在那里，他的生命得到了延续，也是在那里，他变得强大且受到尊重，虽然总有些苍蝇喜欢发出古怪的窃笑，可总比人间好不是吗？  
那残破的街道、泥泞的路面、恶臭的牲口尸体……  
就在此时，但丁听到身后想起了脚步声。有人跟着出来了。  
“看起来像是要下雨了。”那人说，声音文雅又礼貌。  
但丁忍不住翻了个白眼，而男人则是自说自话地走到了他的身边，“你看起来很焦虑，先生，我想帮你。”  
这是个肯定句，好像他已经笃定但丁绝对会向他诉苦一样。既然如此，但丁不悦地想，那不如就遂了他的愿，“当然。”但丁咧了咧嘴，“我现在要去杀一个人，他是恶魔和天使婊子的种，要不你帮我代个劳？”  
白色的男人皱了皱眉头，“是这样吗，还真是可怜。”他说，“你应该对天使多一些尊重，他们是主向我们传达旨意的信使。”  
“哦，是吗？从那活儿里？”但丁恶意地笑了笑，他终于还是忍不住伸手拨弄了一下对方胸前的十字架，“我可不信神，别来烦我了，蠢材。”  
“那你信恶魔？”那神父坦然地直视着他的眼睛，“你看起来好像是地狱崇拜者。”  
“那你还不滚蛋吗？”但丁似笑非笑地看向他，“还是说你也受够了聒噪的神明的旨意决定找个恶魔换一种活法了？”  
“不错的建议。”神父挑眉，“我会考虑你的意见的，恶魔崇拜者先生。”  
他低声说，“我们会再见面的，但丁。”  
说着，他打了个响指，但丁只觉得眼前一花，那男人的身体就像是蓝色萤火一般溃散开来。但丁不由变了脸色，他急匆匆转身回到船舱，可哪儿还有什么神父的踪影啊？  
“妈的！”但丁皱起眉头——那绝对是个猎魔人，可他又是从哪儿搞到他的名字的呢？  
看来，在为魔界清理门户之前，他得拨点精力来处理这事儿了。

2  
神父名为维吉尔，是一名真真正正的猎魔人。  
看起来弱不禁风且全身上下一丝魔力的迹象都没有就是他的王牌。  
但丁是在一座酒馆发现的他——又或者说，他是在一间酒馆里找到了但丁。  
他俩照面那会儿，他就坐在脏兮兮的吧台边上，头发白得仿佛在发光。  
“又见面了，但丁。”他笑着对但丁打了个招呼，不顾对方要杀人的目光对着酒保打了个响指。接着一杯白水被放到了桌面，他珍惜地端到面前，小口地吹散了点热气，“别杀气腾腾的，我说过，我是来帮你的，相信我吧。”  
“凭什么？”但丁冷笑着问，“一个猎魔人要求恶魔相信他？”  
“但事实上，你不只是恶魔，但丁，我很心痛你变成今天这样，不过没关系，一切都不算太晚，我会帮你的。”他再一次强调，而后皱着眉头抿了一口清水，“我们该好好谈谈。”  
“名字。”但丁不耐烦地打断他的发言，“你为什么会知道我的名字？”  
这时候，男人才终于放下了茶杯，“因为我知道，但丁。”他的眼神有一丝不可思议的眷恋，几乎就像是某种魔咒，“你是我的兄弟，我们血脉相连。”  
闻言，但丁愣了愣，然后忍不住捶着桌子大笑出声。  
“真有趣。”他笑得眼泪都快出来了，“一个猎魔人和一个恶魔称兄道弟，扯淡吧你，老兄，你他妈就是欠操。”  
神父叹了口气，“但丁，你不愿意相信我吗？我可以给你看证据？”  
“我没有兄弟。”但丁对他所说的证据一点兴趣都没有，“我是恶魔，猎魔人小神父，不想死太难看的话就别再惹我了，不然我保准你的死相会难看到你的神也不想多看一眼。”  
“主的慈悲不分美丑。”他叹了口气，“维吉尔，但丁，你对这个名字还有印象吗？”  
“……”怎么可能没有印象，但丁皱着眉头看了他一眼——那个叛徒就叫维吉尔，维吉尔.斯巴达，一个恶魔和天是婊子养的怪胎，他的任务就是要来杀死那王八蛋，难道眼前这个猎魔人就是他雇的吗？想到这儿，他抬起下巴仔仔细细扫了一遍猎魔人和气的面孔，而对方却说，“看来你还记得，很高兴你能记得我，但丁。”  
说着，他笑起来，抬起的手温情脉脉，隔着手套的布料抚摸过但丁惊疑不定的面孔。  
“是你。”但丁低声说。  
“是我。”维吉尔稍微靠近了他一点，“抱歉，让你经历了那么多糟糕的事情……”  
“就是你这狗娘养的！”但丁深吸了一口气，火光在手上化作一把利剑，“去死吧，叛徒，我怎么可能是你的兄弟！”  
他咆哮道，“我是蒙德斯的养子！未来魔界的主人！”  
霎时间，狭小的酒吧里响起爆炸和尖叫声，酒精伴随着毛发和布料烧焦的奇怪臭味升腾而起，迷雾和灰尘挡在了两人之间。  
维吉尔带着忧郁缓慢地将错愕咀嚼吞下，“不，你不是，但丁。你是但丁。”  
他顿了顿，而后身形再度开始消散。  
“我的兄弟。”

他一定要杀了维吉尔。但丁发誓。  
这王八蛋竟然敢三番两次这样戏弄嘲讽他——他甚至说他是魔界叛徒的孩子？拜托，这怎么可能？他属于魔界，魔界就是他的故乡，他所有美好的回忆都来自哪儿——好吧，其实也没多美好，但总比在人间好些，在那里他至少可以杀死那些看不起他的人也不用被一群王八蛋以多欺少地逮捕起来送进牢房里被老鼠啃指甲。  
想到这里，但丁愤愤地吐掉了嘴里的草梗，他从茅屋里蹦起来，一边马厩里的小马驹发出了不安的嘶鸣。  
欠揍的玩意儿，他恶狠狠地瞪了它们一眼，而后小马缩起了脖子。  
“你不该欺负弱小。”这时，维吉尔的声音再度出现了，“你在找我？”  
“是啊，来堂堂正正比试一场吧，胆小鬼。”但丁皮笑肉不笑地说，“我一定会让你后悔你对我说过的那些话的。”  
“为什么？因为我指出你被欺骗了吗，但丁？”维吉尔耐心地问，他不知从哪儿冒出来的，不过眨眼的功夫就已经走到了但丁的面前，身上魔力的气息稀薄而难以辨认。  
“欺骗？我喜欢欺骗。”但丁冷笑道，“但我讨厌胡话，尤其是你这种——”  
“注意你的措辞，但丁，别再这么说妈妈，不然我会生气的。”维吉尔笑着仍由但丁抓住了领口，“不过如果你想要比试……那我们总得有些赌注吧？”  
但丁看着他的眼睛，“你赢了，你爱说多久说多久，但如果我赢了……”  
“我随你处置，但丁。”维吉尔的声音一如既往的缱绻，但丁甚至感到再次收到了羞辱。  
于是他迫不及待地拔出剑，转了转手腕，“这么敢说，看来你还挺想体验地狱之旅的，嗯？叛徒？”  
维吉尔微不可闻地叹了一口气。  
“看来作为兄长，我得好好努力一下了。”  
但丁看见他的手中闪过蓝色的光芒，接着一把看起来有些古怪的东方长刀出现在了他的手掌心。维吉尔一只手握着刀鞘，一只手以诡异的姿势握住刀柄，而后叉开腿深吸了一口气。  
——那是个很优雅的动作，但丁注意到他的小腿和膝盖正在蓄力、手腕也是。一会儿第一刀八成会很快，他脑内飞速地开始计算维吉尔可能的轨迹——起手就是大开大合的话，破绽也会很明显，只要挨过第一下，而后……  
忽然，凌冽的刀锋就朝他袭来，但丁有些惊讶地撑着地面躲开。  
他定睛一看——自己原来站的地方不知何时竟出现了一把纯粹由魔力凝结而成的利刃。  
维吉尔的表情看起来颇为欣慰，就像是看着小狗成功躲开障碍物的主人一样。  
“操你妈的！”但丁怒火中烧地向他冲去。  
“我说过，别这么说话了，但丁。”维吉尔眯起眼睛低声说，“这会让我伤心的，兄弟。”  
——可他的飞刀可不是这么说的。但丁咬牙切齿地躲避这阴险的飞刃，而就在这个关头，维吉尔本人总算有了点实际的动作——他飞快地略过但丁，而后……？  
而后，他收起了刀？  
但丁有些困惑，接着，细微的痛楚就在他的腹部延烧开来。  
“我猜蒙德斯并没有教你如何正确地使用你的力量，不是吗？”维吉尔转身居高临下地看着满脸惊愕的但丁低声说，“很痛吗？忍耐一下，但丁，你做得到的。”  
“去……去你的……”但丁恼火地试图躲开维吉尔靠近自己的动作，可维吉尔却先一步蹲下身摁住了他的肩膀。  
“你身体里的魔力很紊乱，但丁。”说着，他伸出手指探进他的伤口。  
“操！”但丁被这微妙的痛处逼得骂了句脏话。  
“他竟然还引诱你食人。”维吉尔叹了口气，“所以你发现了吗，圣物可以轻而易举地给你比实际伤害更高千百倍的痛苦——”  
“你这……”  
“让我找找，他把你天使血统的力量封印在哪里了。”维吉尔的手指在他的伤口内不断翻搅，但丁只觉得头痛欲裂。他模糊地想起对方的手套上似乎绣着什么十字架又或是什么神圣符号。  
“拿出去……”他咬牙，“把你见鬼的手给我拿出去，王八蛋！！！”  
“乖，你是个好孩子，但丁，这点痛你能忍住的。”维吉尔的声音还是那副不温不火的模样，轻飘飘得简直让人作呕，“很高兴你和圣印还有一点感应，啊……找到了……”  
“滚……”  
“别让我更生气了，但丁。”维吉尔低声说。他摁住但丁肩膀的力道变得更重，“别让我对你更失望。”  
说着，但丁就感到让肋骨之间有一块皮肉被剖开了。  
奇异而绵软的痛苦像是黑色的潮水，安静地将他彻底吞没。

1  
“哈哈，你又输了，维吉尔！这都是第几回了！”  
潮水之间，是小孩聒噪的声音。  
但丁缓慢地睁开眼，发现自己似乎正在什么梦境的边缘。  
他茫然地揉了揉眼睛，而这时，他身边跑过一个小孩，他抱着木剑，跑得急急忙忙，有那么一瞬间前脚甚至差点绊到后脚。  
“再来一场！”那孩子有一头白色的头发，就和见鬼的维吉尔一样。  
“才不要，和你比试太无聊了，你老输。”另一个小男孩丢开了木剑大咧咧地一屁股坐到了地上，“我们可以去找些别的乐子。”  
抱着木剑的小男孩似乎有些苦恼，“但下一次、下一次我绝对能赢过你的。”  
“别了吧！”黑发的男孩崩溃了似的抱住了脑袋，“你明明就很疼，就不能乖乖认个输吗！”  
“可是我是哥哥！”白发男孩烦闷地说，“我得保护你。”  
“别了，我保护你不也一样嘛。”黑发男孩叹了口气用手支住下巴故作深沉地说，“你就是太死心眼了，维吉尔。”  
白发男孩无奈地叹了口气，不情不愿地放下了木剑。  
“可我也想保护你，但丁。”他说，“大家都说我得护着你，要是我办不到，今年圣诞节我肯定什么都收不到了。”  
“搞了半天你只是为了圣诞礼物啊。”黑发男孩难以置信地瞪圆眼睛。  
白发男孩不好意思似的揉了揉后脑勺，“也不只是为了那个……”说着，他瞟了他的兄弟一眼，“我……”  
“恩？”  
“大人们总说，要是我们干了坏事，神就不会再爱我们了。”白发男孩低声说。  
“就算他不爱你了又有什么大不了，你还有我们。”黑发男孩翻了个白眼，他伸手拽住白发男孩，让他坐到自己的身边，“你有很多其他优点嘛。”  
“可是……”白发男孩似乎还想说什么，可他忍住了。稀薄的嫉妒在他浅蓝色的眼睛里彻底消失了，但丁在其中捕捉到眷恋和迷茫。  
“但丁。”白发男孩低声问，“我们能一直在一块儿吗？”  
“你可以问问神啊。”黑发男孩半开玩笑地说，“你不是总是很相信它吗！”  
“……”白发男孩沉默了一会儿，接着，他抬起了头，视线却是笔直地望向了但丁。  
但丁突然感到有些慌张，他无意识地向后退了半步，可却一脚踩空，笔直地向着未知的深渊跌去——  
那是火，滚烫的火。  
烈火之中有孩子的哭喊和女人的惨叫。  
“带他们走！”那女人背后张开的羽翼上沾满鲜血。“……！”  
忽然，她瞪圆了眼睛，接着更多的血从她的腹部涌出。  
“妈妈！”在孩子们的哭声中，女人变得越来越远、越来越小。  
但丁感到自己的心脏跳得很快，他试图挣扎，可去没用，他像是被什么特殊力量固定在了某个特殊的位置，视野只能观察两个孩子。  
他们的脸上都有眼泪，接着，男人放下了白发男孩。  
“你们要去哪里？！”他仓皇地抓住男人的袖子，“你和但丁要走吗？是因为我做错什么了吗？”  
“不，维吉尔，我们只有分开才会安全。”男人粗暴地吻了吻他的额头，“你还记得这儿吗？妈妈最喜欢的修道院，你说过你喜欢这儿的唱诗班，你就在这儿好吗？”  
“可是……”可是没有你们我为什么又要留在这儿。但丁不适地帮他补全了下半句。  
“相信我，维吉尔，我们的分别是为了再次重逢。”  
“爸爸……”  
“相信吧，维吉尔，你一直是个好孩子。”男人最后揉了揉小男孩的头顶。  
“维吉尔！”一直憋着眼泪的黑发男孩突然发出了尖叫，原来，那白发男孩不知何时陷入了沉睡。  
“他会没事的，但丁。”男人说，“他只是暂时睡着了。”  
“为什么我们不能跟维吉尔一块儿走……”黑发男孩又愚蠢地重复了一遍已经发生过的对话，他的眼眶憋得通红。  
“为了生存，但丁，生存是一件很残酷的事情，我们不得不放弃很多。”说着，男人的手离开了维吉尔的额头，他站起身，调整了一下抱着黑发男孩的姿势，“比如过去的人生，抱歉，孩子，我必须得抹掉你们的记忆。”  
“那维吉尔会忘记我吗？”黑发男孩恶声恶气地问。“我会忘记他吗？”  
“你们会有新的人生——更安全的人生。”说着，男人把男孩的头摁在了自己的肩膀上，“别哭，孩子，你是个小男子汉不是吗？”  
“我也想和你们在一起。”小男孩抽噎着说，“我不想忘记维吉尔。”  
“你总会记起他的。”  
“那爸爸和妈妈呢？”  
“你也会记起我们的。”男人说，他在黑暗中绝望地前进。“你会记起很多美好的事情，还有痛苦的事情，但更重要的是——你会记得我们如此爱你。”  
而后，男人被击倒了。  
「无畏的英雄、了不起的斯巴达，你看看你都变成了什么样。」  
魔王发出嘲笑。  
「让我看看，这就是你的孩子吗？听说你和那婊子生了一对双胞胎，诶，真可爱，还咬我的手指头呢。」  
说着，魔王抓着男孩的头发把他提了起来。  
男孩在半空中无力地踢蹬双腿，而他的父亲则是奄奄一息地躺在血泊之中。  
「快告诉我，你可爱的兄弟在哪里。」  
——维吉尔、维吉尔，你在哪里。「或者说，你想自己去找他呢？」  
黑暗中，魔王露出了可怖的笑容，接着，潮水再次漫过头顶，但丁几乎感到窒息。

0  
但丁醒来时，眼前是接近于金灿灿的白色。  
有一个白色的男人托着腮坐在他的身边，那是维吉尔。  
“我好像做了个梦。”但丁有些疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，维吉尔挑了挑眉头，仿佛在鼓励他继续说下去。  
“我梦见你好像差点杀了我……”说着，但丁自己也忍不住笑了起来，“还挺荒诞的。”他自嘲。  
可维吉尔并没有因此嘲笑他，他甚至伸出了手，轻轻揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的黑发。  
“还有呢？”  
“我还梦见了小时候……我好像和谁分开了……该死的，为什么记不清了……”  
“别急，但丁，你总能记起来的。”维吉尔低声说。  
“妈的，为什么我总是很健忘？”但丁懊恼地锤了一下床铺，他郁闷地看进维吉尔的眼睛，“维吉尔，我觉得很奇怪。”  
“为什么这么说？因为你梦见我杀了你吗？”维吉尔低声笑道。  
但丁心中突然划过一丝异样的感觉——不止一次，他想，不知多少次、多少个场景、多少种方式……他总是梦见维吉尔毫不留情地杀死他，他总是那样带着眷恋击碎他的头颅，而后再……  
“嘶……！”突然之间，但丁感到自己的大脑痛得像是要裂开了。  
维吉尔见状收拢手臂给了他一个拥抱。  
“没事了，但丁。”他吻着他的耳廓低声说，“我如此敬爱神明，他也必将予我们福报。”  
温暖的黑暗之中，但丁感到自己心脏跳得很快，像是在梦中、又像是在现实。  
——可能是因为他们要准备出发去猎杀魔王了吧。他奇怪地对自己解释道，而后，他伸出手，带着迟疑，也抱住了维吉尔的身体。  
“好瘦。”他低声说，“你也太弱了，看来不保护你不行。”  
维吉尔闻言，低声笑了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 是杀死魔王之前，不出意外会再有一篇在《调和》到《转录》之间的小短文


End file.
